Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Collapsing tracheas At first, Vader failed to appreciate the subtlety of collapsing tracheas. Support #Credit goes to Gonk. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 20:18, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Ha. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Yep. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:08, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Genius! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:58, 29 February 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Experiment Moments later, the desegregation experiment came to a violent end. One researcher, a mysterious cloaked figure, was heard to comment: "Goooood... Goooooood." Support #Again, © Gonk. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 20:18, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Good, goooood... Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Clever.Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:08, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Real genius! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:04, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #Very Goooood... Goooooood. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:58, 29 February 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks I MAKE NEW FRIENDS!!! I CRYIN´ WHEN Darth Vader REVELATES TO Luke Skywalker THAT IS ITS TRUE FATHER! Support #We should be noting who comes up with these captions. SG1, this is yours, yes? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #*Ah, yes, sorry about that. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:10, 28 February 2008 (UTC) # 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:14, 28 February 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 13:58, 29 February 2008 (UTC) # *Shrugs* Sure. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 14:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #Made a minor change to the image, courtesy of Culator's userpage. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:45, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks *Usted robó el suyo de mí.--Starkiller1996 Even droids make mistakes (+/-) D'oh!! Support #Lets give this a go then. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:51, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #I loves me a good headsmack. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:29, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #Per Gonk. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #Do'h! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:30, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Annie's banter (+/-) Are you a Sand-Angel?? Support #--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:22, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #ELOL 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:26, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #lol, nice. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 20:25, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:30, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Juice Got Milk? Support #Master GumpLord of Poodoo 20:36, 29 February 2008 (UTC) #DarthKarma 20:36, 29 February #Milk, I like it from the Tap. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:57, 4 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks #*Nothing against the caption, but the image isn't the best. I'll poke SG1 to make a better version. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 13:56, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Racist Vader (+/-) Why the Fuck did the Emperor give me a Black Suit? Support # couldn't resist, oh and I apoligize if I wasn't Supposed to nomonate. DarthKarma 20:36, 29 February #I don't see why not. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 02:31, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Category:Darthipedia